amar o matar
by Proyectos Grupales
Summary: una historia ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial protagonizada por los oc de las historias "amor frio" de KuroDerpy y "fluttershy y el apache" de ninllot
1. Chapter 1

En un escenario similar al de los premios "OSCAR" es iluminado mientras era visto por una gran cantidad de autores bronies y pegasisters representados por sus OC. Un joven entra por la parte izquierda del escenario mientras que por la derecha entre una chica. Ambos se encuentran en el centro saludándose y besando sus mejillas para luego voltear al público.

El joven era de piel morena con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, vestido con un smoking blanco y una camisa negra sin corbata, la joven de cabello rojizo lo traía suelto peinado todo a un lado, su vestimenta consistía en un largo vestido negro pegado estraple y abierto de un lado mostrando un poco sus piernas, para terminar sus zapatillas eran plateadas de tacón alto

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros- dice el joven -soy ninllot y la dama que me acompaña es KuroDerpy-

-Un saludo a todos los OC, autores y fans que nos acompañan- habla la chica bastante alegre

-Se preguntaran porque los hemos reunido o porqué dos autores se presentan tan formalmente-

-¡NO NOS IMPORTA!- grita aun miembro de entre el público, a lo que el joven saca una 9mm del interior su saco y le dispara.

-Amm...bueno como saben nos unimos la última vez para traerles el fic de Amor Frio- Kuro sigue la presentación como si nada

En la parte de hasta atrás de la audiencia empezaron a armar un buen de alboroto unas chicas que traían camisas y pancartas con la leyenda "Te amamos Kuro" "cásate conmigo" "Queremos continuación"

-Etto...a las chicas de la sección de anime... habrá firma de autógrafos más tarde...-

-¡Un segundo!, ¿Porque tú tienes admiradoras y yo solo amigos?- pregunta algo indignado el moreno.

Entre el público sentados juntos sobresale una gran cantidad de filósofos con grandes barbas y clérigos ya viejos -Estamos contigo- dice un cardenal -Sigue así- decía un hombre con barba y pipa sin despegar la cara de un gran libro -El gran espíritu está contigo ninllot- decía un anciano con teñida indígena norteamericana.

-Créeme...tener fans que te acosen, te hagan altares y traten de casarse contigo...no es tan bueno...- le dice la autora a ninllot disimuladamente, luego saluda a sus fans toda amorosa -Las amo chicas- estas pegan un chillido de emoción aturdiendo a la audiencia -Bueno...sigamos...diles amigo mío que hemos preparado esta ocasión-

-A claro que si Kuro…..como recordaran en Amor Frio en el capítulo 18 Noru dijo "Tal vez en otra vida será bobo" a Guerrero Salvaje, pues de eso partimos para llevarlos a una historia donde ellos tienen otra vida. Esta historia será ambientada en...- redoble de tambores…..

Ambos autores se miran entre sí y sonríen con complicidad, luego se voltean al público con los brazos abiertos para decir al unisonó -LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL!-

Todos en el público se levantan fastidiados arrojando los folletos del evento a los autores y gritando con enojo.

-¡ESO ESTÁ MUY GASTADO!-

-¡MEJOR VEMOS RESCATANDO AL SOLDADO RYAN!-

Un OC rompe una foto de KuroDerpy -Yo creía en ti!-

Una pegaso blanca con rallas negras con alas de la guardia lunar arroja una soda a ninllot mientras un unicornio la sujeta del brazo -¿Qué haces Ópalo?- le preguntaba el unicornio negro con rallas azules -El nos incluyó en su fic-

-Es que su trabajo en los capítulos de su fic titulados "Amor Frio" fueron muy aburridos-

-Eso no se discute…. –

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EÉ?!- el cabello rojizo de la autora parecía estar en llamas por el coraje que sentía de momento -Nadie va hablar mal de mi creación sin que tenga su castigo!-

Las fans de Kuro de la sección anime se pusieron cascos y sacaron sus cámaras emocionadas. De repente la autora saca de su vestido (imaginen que parte) un par de pistolas 9mm punisher (si las de RE4) -Good night mother fucker!- empieza a disparar a todo lo que se movía.

Justo en ese momento se va la señal y sale un cartel de "Tenemos dificultades técnicas regresamos". Al regresar la señal se ve como el escenario arde y el caos se había desatado.

-Bien mis amigos- dice con toda elegancia un filosofo barbudo al ver que ninllot levantaba un OC y lo estrellaba contra el piso luego era rodeado de muchos más -Nuestro amigo nos necesita-

-¡SI!- gritan todos los filósofos y clérigos al unisonó, se levantan y se ve que un viejo cardenal es el primero en golpear a un hombre en la cara mientras un historiador golpea a otro con un gran y pesado libro justo en la cabeza. Vuelve a aparecer el cartel de "Tenemos dificultades técnicas regresamos"

De nuevo regresa la señal, pero la escena está más caótica que antes, los OC de la sección anime pelea con los OC de la sección mlp. Fans y amigos peleaban como si de una autentica guerra se tratara. Escocia y los mellizos México le tiraban municiones a la autora para seguir con la lluvia de fuego.

Un silbato sonó por todo el lugar y empezaron a entrar policías, el ejército, la marina, el FBI, la brigada A, los STARS, etc. Toda la fuerza posible para contener el caos.

Una vez más el cartel de "Tenemos dificultades técnicas regresamos", pasaron unos minutos hasta el regreso de la señal, donde se veían a las autoridades llevarse a varios por desorden público.

El lugar estaba en caos y algo destruido, aun así los autores estaban de nuevo en medio del escenario como si nada hubiera pasado. KuroDerpy estaba bastante despeinada, su vestido estaba roto por la parte de abajo, le quedaba ya como una falda rasgada, su cara tenía un poco de sangre, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa como si no pasara nada.

-Disculpen las fallas técnicas, ya saben cómo son estas cosas en vivo JAAJAJAJ!-

ninllot tenía el cabello despeinado, le faltaba la parte derecha del pantalón, la manga izquierda y se estaba ajustando la nariz con un lapas metido en una de las fosas nasales, se escucha un fuerte tronido para luego se voltearse al público como si nada.

-Si…. debió ser eso de la mala señal... pero por favor disfruten del espectáculo- empieza a correrle sangre por la frente hasta su ojo derecho. La autora ríe nerviosa –Una última cosa que cabe aclara, todo se basa en otro universo, ya algunos están familiarizados en este tema, así que ya están advertidos-

Se abre el telón detrás de los desaliñados autores mostrando una pantalla de cine, en esta se ve el 5...4...3... -¡ AHÍ VIENE EL DOS!- grita ninllot antes del 2...1...

-Disfruten el fic!- Kuro toma a su amigo del brazo para jalarlo fuera del lugar, mientras saludaba con la mano al poco público que aun quedaba.

(o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o)

Capitulo 1

Después del desembarco en Normandía:

Los fuegos de las arma antiaéreas explotaban a metros de los aviones que volaban sobre el territorio alemán.

-¡Estamos muy lejos soldado!- decía un oficial sosteniendo la manga de un soldado a punto de saltar del avión -Tendrás que caminar kilómetros antes de la siguiente base-

El soldado sonríe con todos los dientes -Pues todos los alemanes serán para mi señor- dicho esto salta del avión, libera el para caídas, con la caída destruye el techo de una casa de madera -Bien es momento de moverse- dice quitándose el arnés y poniendo los pies en el piso.

(…..)

En una base alemana, una joven mujer veía atenta el mapa mientras tomaba una humeante taza de té, su paz fue interrumpida por un soldado nazi, este hace un saludo militar formal.

-Mi capitana! Se nos ah informado de mas aviones de enemigo invadiendo el espacio aéreo, hemos derribado la mayoría pero tememos que se hayan infiltrado…-

El soldado al terminar de hablar le empezó a temblar las piernas ante la mirada de la mujer frente a él. Ella para lentamente y mira al soldado sin ninguna expresión.

-Prepara un escuadrón, saldré a limpiar sus errores bola de inútiles…- La militar salió de la habitación dejando sudar frio al pobre soldado.

-Sea lo que sea que se haya infiltrado…..no pasara de esta área…- hablaba para sí misma mientras cargaba su arma.

(…)

El soldado indígena de piel morena, cabello y ojos negros terminaba de cortarle el cuello a un soldado alemán cuando escucho que un compañero lo llamaba de entre los árboles, el soldado se agacha y va donde el hombre vestido de civil lo llamaba -¿Qué pasa amigo?-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el hombre con claro asentó francés -Pasa que un escuadrón se acerca- su noto de voz se nota bastante preocupado.

-¿Y eso es todo?, hemos acabado con muchos en este bosque-

-Estos son distintos, escuche que una famosa oficial los comanda-

-Los hombres y las mujeres mueren igual, les metes una bala en el cráneo y listo-

-(suspiro) Pelea con ella y sus hombres y luego dime…..hay muchas historias aterradoras por ahí sobre ese escuadrón…- se voltea al joven soldado -Te he visto matar a 8 soldados con un cuchillo pero esto es distinto- se da cuenta que el soldado ya no estaba a su lado -Detesto que hagas eso-

(…)

La capitana era una mujer hermosa pero temida, tenía un largo cabello rubio amarrado con un listón, sus ojos eran fríos y apagados, de un tono morado. Su batallón ya había llegado a la zona boscosa, no tardo en ir la primera línea de ataque, la fría capitana espero en el punto de reunión revisando los mapas del terreno e ideando movimientos para cada situación que pudiera imaginarse.

-Mi…mi capitana! Tenemos un problema….- La chica rompió en dos el fuete que traía en la manos, vio con mala cara al pobre soldado antes de sacar otro -¿Un problema dices?...¿y se puede saber cuál es ese…"problema"?….- habla en un tono mordaz y frio.

-Paa…parece que…un soldado enemigo está causando muchos problemas mi…mi capitana…no…no han podido con el…-

La chica agarro al tembloroso soldado por el cuello, y empezó a cortarle el aire -¿Me estás diciendo que un puñado de hombres bien entrenados no pueden erradicar a un simple enemigo?!-

-E…El…no…no es…normal…..-

La furiosa capitana arroja al hombre al suelo, toma su arma, varios paquetes de municiones y algunas otras armas pulso cortantes -Me encargare de eso personalmente…..y a mi regreso….más les vale darme una buena explicación para su incompetencia- después de un rato de viaje, la capitana avanzaba decidida por el bosque, lista para cualquier sonido extraño o movimiento acatar sin miramientos.

(…)

El soldado estaba en una cabaña con la camisa abierta mostrando su pecho, el cual poseia cierta musculatura, además de estar cubierto en sangre con varias cabelleras colgándole del cinturón táctico, mientras los franceses le daban palmadas de felicitaciones

-Muy bien muchacho-

-¿Todos los americanos son como tú?-

-¿Con cuántos acabaste ahí afuera?-

El indio se ve las cabelleras colgándole -Mmmm... 18-

En ese momento llega un francés entra en la cabaña cayendo al piso con un hombro y una pierna sangrante, todos van de inmediato a atenderlo -Se acerca, se acerca!- grita desquiciado el mal herido hombre.

-¿Quién se acerca?- pregunta el indio -Una mujer, no….. Una demonio!, destruyó los nidos de ametralladora junto a los que estaban en frente tan rápido y de tan lejos que apenas la vimos, con mucha suerte pude escapar…-

El indio levanta la mirada con miedo -No escapaste amigo... ella te dejo ir para que la guiaras- se pone de pie para tomar un rifle colgado de la pared y lo comienza a cargar -Váyanse, ocúltense en otro bosque y traten de encontrar otro foco de resistencia-

-¿Y que pasara contigo?-

Termina de cargas su arma y abre la puerta -Les daré tiempo... váyanse- cierra la puerta detrás de él.

_**Aquí concluye la pequeña introducción de este proyecto que ahora estamos escribiendo**_

_**Los que han leído Amor frio o Fluttershy y el apache y tambores y cantos de guerra, ya estarán algo familiarizados con los personajes.**_

_**Esperamos su sincera opinión en los reviews!.**_


	2. Chapter 2

La rubia capitana estaba en cuclillas sobre un montículo de tierra viendo a través de unos pequeños binoculares, sus ropas tenían algo de sangre pero no la suficiente para arruinar la prenda.

Observaba con detenimiento la cabaña donde la había guiado ese francés chillón -Así que ahí están esas ratas inmundas…- deja los binoculares a un lado y carga su arma –Sera mejor que acabe con esta idiotez de una vez, empiezo a aburrirme…-

Caminaba entre los árboles en silencio, desde que empezó acercarse sentía una presencia pero no daba con la ubicación, se había detenido atrás de un árbol que daba justo a la entrada del lugar, sonrió malévolamente estaba a punto de atacar.

El indígena pone al cañón del fusil en el cuello de la mujer por la espalda -Bien rubiecita puede ser por las buenas o las malas….. y no gastes tu tiempo, mis amigos se fueron por un túnel secreto, ahora deben estar lo suficientemente lejos para que nunca los alcances a pie-

-En verdad que ustedes son idiotas….- la chica mira sobre su hombro –No saben guardar la información-

En un parpadeo la gabardina de la chica esta sobre el rostro del moreno, cuando este logra quitárselo la chica ya no estaba, el empieza a mirar y a caminar con cuidado para dar con su localización que no debía ser muy lejos de él, se escucho un disparo, el soldado se movió rápido y la bala solo paso por su mejilla.

- VERDAMMT!-

El soldado la escucha pero no la ve, después siguieron más disparos que parecían venir desde lejos, a duras penas y podía esquivarlos.

-Te mostrare porque los apaches somos tan temidos- corre en dirección paralela a los disparos para perderse en la oscuridad del bosque, la oficial se levanta de entre unos arbustos sin entender que pasaba, pero justo arriba de ella se veía al indio con el cuchillo en la mano agachado sobre una rama.

La rubia (que ahora no trae la gabardina y se puede ver que debajo solo trae un top negro que deja todo su estomago descubierto) ve una hoja caer frente de ella, se gira y empieza a disparar repetidamente. El indígena salta de la rama hacia otra, otra y otra evitando los disparos hasta que escucha que se queda sin balas, en ese momento se arroja sobre la oficial, forcejean en el piso con su cuchillo siendo apoyado por sus dos manos mientras que la oficial hacia lo mismo para que no se le enterrara en el cuello, pero al no poder evitar que el cuchillo este a milímetros de su cuello levanta las piernas poniéndolas en el estomago del soldado y arrojándolo detrás de ella. Este golpea el piso y de inmediato se incorpora en tres patas mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el cuchillo

-Esto se puso interesante..- dice la oficial con una sonrisa ladeada, de sus botas saca también un cuchillo, empieza a caminar despacio hacia un lado como si cazara un animal, cuando esta a una distancia relativamente cerca, la chica patea la tierra a los ojos del indígena para luego lanzarse contra él.

Al escuchar pasos hacia él y no poder ver qué pasaba, el indígena gira contra un árbol poniéndose detrás de el donde al fin se limpia los ojos y sale una vez más ante la oficial que lo veía con un cuchillo -Te daré otra oportunidad, rinde te y te dejare ir-

La oficial levanta una ceja incrédula, luego de unos segundos deja escapar una risa que le erizaría los cabello a cualquiera -Tu! Tu inútil salvaje! ¿Me das oportunidad a mi?- vuelve a reír unos segundos más antes de ponerse seria como si nada -Basta de juegos...muere de una vez..- se lanza contra el indígena y ambos empiezan un combate con los cuchillos, se hacen cortes en varias partes del cuerpo pero ninguno puede asestar un golpe critico.

Se separan unos segundos sin bajar la guardia -Los apache somos los mejores en combate con cuchillo del mundo, mira a tus pies- habla el soldado, la oficial mira que todo lo que sostenía su equipamiento estaba cortado y tirando en el piso, ella le regresa la mirada furiosa -No sabes a lo que te enfrentas...- con el cuchillo le señala el piso y el indio estaba en las mismas condiciones -Esto se está volviendo una idiotez...- La oficial levanta su cuchillo en el aire dispuesta a atacar de nuevo, pero en ese momento escucha como su top se rasga por atrás, había sido cortado totalmente cayéndose quedando expuesta.

-VERDAMMT!- grita furiosa y roja la rubia mientras trata de taparse con sus manos y brazos su pecho.

El indio aparta la mirada con mucha vergüenza -Ups... lo siento, tal vez me pasé con lo que cortaba- sostiene el cuchillo con los dientes, se saca la camisa y se la arroja a la oficial -Con eso podrás cubrirte- dice con el cuchillo en la mano otra vez.

La rubia entrecierra los ojos aun quieta en su lugar -¿Por qué rayos me ayudas?...en este estado podrías matarme fácilmente...-

-Porque no vale la pena matar a quien no se puede defender- dice el soldado para volver a desviar la mirada, cuando vuelve a mirar, ni la rubia ni la camisa estaban ya solo quedaba su cuchillo en el suelo.

La oficial corría por la espesura del bosque, dejaría vivir a ese invasor por ahora, necesitaba volver a la base por armas y ropa para ir tras esos franceses, luego de eso, no dejaría a nadie vivo.

De repente sobre ella cae el indígena de un árbol agarrándola de los brazos contra el suelo -Dije que no valía la pena matarte, no que te dejaría ir-

Ella no contesta nada, simplemente le da un rodillazo al indio en su parte vulnerable logrando que la suelte poniéndose de pie rápidamente -Que molesta alimaña- dice poniéndose en posición de pelea, el indio se pone de pie con dolor también se en posición de pelea solo con los puños -Veamos ahora lo que puedes hacer- se escucha una fuerte explosión en el campamento alemán, de entre los árboles se ve como las explosiones se acercaban mas y mas -Mejor lo vemos después... ¡CORRE!- ambos salen corriendo de las explosiones tan cercanas que se escuchaban las bombas descender de los bombarderos.

-VERDAMMT! Esos malditos idiotas! Si no estoy soy unos inútiles!- decía la capitana mientras saltaba esquivando trozos de arboles que salían volando -Seguramente esto es causa de esas alimañas de la resistencia!- decía mientras miraba con odio al indígena que corría a su lado.

-¿La resistencia?, de seguro son los alemanes que prefieren quemar todos los bosques porque no saben encontrar a campesinos armados entre los arboles- le criticaba el indio mientras corría saltando los arbustos con la cabeza baja para evitar los residuos que podrían llegarle.

-¿De que hablas ignorante?! Yo no di orden de mandar a bombardear este lugar...- de repente una bomba cae muy cerca de ellos mandándolos varios metros en el aire, la chica se golpea con una roca quedando inconsciente.

(….)

Al despertar estaba en una cueva mientras era cubierta por una piel recién arrancada que aun tenia carne del animal del lado contrario de donde la tocaba, al tratar de levantarse siente un peso en el pecho, cuando levanta la piel ve al indio sobre su pecho durmiendo mientras la tenia abrazada del estomago. A la furiosa alemana le da un tic en el ojo a ver al indio en esa posición, el muy maldito hasta se atrevía a babear sobre de ella, no se contuvo mas y le metió un buen golpe en la cabeza al soldado -BLÖDE!-

-AHU! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el moreno sobándose la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?! verdammt! ¿Cómo te atreves a abrazarme?!- la rubia cae en cuenta de donde esta -¿Qué diablos hago aquí? - dice furiosa tomando del cuello al indígena.

-Te traje, era eso o dejar que te quemaras por el fuego del bosque- enreda los brazos de la alemana con los suyos haciendo que lo suelte y la tuviera dominada -Y deja de atacarme ¿quieres?- la suelta y se aleja un paso -Pude dejarte morir y no lo hice, creo que me debes una-

La capitana frunce el ceño y le da un puñetazo en la cara -Yo no te debo nada...- empieza a caminar para salir de la cueva, se queda inmóvil en la entrada -¿...Dónde...dónde estoy...?- empieza a hurgar su ropa -Mi...mi radio...no está-

-¿Crees que te dejaría algo para que llames refuerzos?- habla el moreno mientras se acerca a la entrada de la cueva -Este lugar será constante mente bombardeado, lo más probable es que lo hagan hasta que se consuma todo el bosque y el fuego nos matara si no lo hace una bomba- camina dentro de la cueva y se acuesta en el piso -Estate cómoda, lo más probable es que podremos salir de aquí en al menos 3 días y la forma de vida inteligente más cercana esta a miles de kilómetros, y el resto son soldados a días de camino a pie-

Ella se queda de pie perdiendo su vista fuera de la cueva hacia la espesura del lugar -Sabes bien que van a estar buscándome- se gira y mira con odio al soldado acostado -Y cuando me encuentren te van a desollar vivo y yo estaré en primera fila para verlo-

-Sigue soñando linda- levanta la cabeza -Es zona de bombardeo y mate a gran parte de tus hombres antes de que te aventuraras tu sola- acomoda la cabeza en sus brazos -Te habran dado por muerta, como a mi hace semanas-

La chica se gira molesta – NEIN! No me digas "linda" tu maldito soldado…refiere a mí como la capitana Noruu~e- va caminando con furia hacia el soldado lo agarra de nueva cuenta por el cuello y habla con voz gélida -¿Crees que creerán que morí tan fácil...no me hagas reír...-

-¡De todas formas no podrán entrar al bosque hasta que acabe el bombardeo y termine de consumirse!- le empuja mientras se pone de pie -Vete acostumbrando a estar aquí, es el lugar más seguro en kilómetros, si sales o te mata una bomba, o el fuego o el humo-

-Un soldado inferior no puede decirme que hacer-

-¿Puedes dejar se decirme solo "soldado"? Soy Guerreo Salvaje….-

Ella lo ignora, de repente ve el cuchillo del soldado en el suelo lo toma con tranquilidad, el indígena se pone a la defensiva pero la capitana lejos de atacarlo empieza a cortar la camisa del soldado que traía puesta. Una parte la usa para atar de nuevo su cabello, lo demás lo amarra para que cubra la parte la su pecho dejando expuesto su estomago, empieza a salir de la cueva con el cuchillo en mano sin decir nada.

-Yo que tu no hago eso rubia-

La chica se gira y se laca la lengua infantilmente mientras sale del lugar con mala cara. El soldado pone su mano sobre su casco y suspira, en ese momento se escucha un silbido proveniente del cielo -¡TE DIJE...- corre a la oficial, derrapa frente a ella, la toma del estomago sobre el hombro -...QUE ERA MALA IDEA!- corre a la cueva con la oficial encima y justo al saltar sobre ella al interior de la cueva una fuerte explosión se ve a metros de la cueva.

La oficial sale de la impresión y se mueve hacia atrás aun en el piso -¿Por...porque diablos lo hacen?...si sabían que mi pelotón estaba cerca de aquí...-

El soldado levanta la cabeza aun sobre la oficial -De hecho ni siquiera sabemos de quien son, si de los tuyos o los míos- La chica se pone de pie y se va a apoyar al otro lado de la cueva -Supongo que tendré que esperar los 3 malditos días-

El soldado se levanta y se sacude la ropa -Así es, entonces cada uno por su lado- se sienta a la entrada de la cueva y toma una pequeña rama que cayó en la explosión -¿Me devuelves mi cuchillo?- la chica lo ve con cara de fastidio -¿Qué cuchillo?-

-Con el que rasgaste tu ropa, el de enorme hoja y de mango tiene un asta de ciervo- dice aun estirando la mano, la rubia se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado indignada -No sé que me hablas-

El indígena se pone de pie y camina a la oficial -Se que lo tienes ahí ¡dámelo!- la oficial se gira y alza los hombros restándole importancia mientras da unos pasos -Esa explosión te debió revolver las pocas neuronas que tienes-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- empieza a registrar a la oficial -¡ DEVUÉLVEMELO AHORA!-

-PERVERTIERT!- ella le da una un golpe al estomago del soldado con su rodilla.

-¿Con esa estamos?- el abre las piernas agachándose, luego le da un puñetazo en el estomago de la oficial, ambos quedan adoloridos y jadeando sin aire.

La chica pone una rodilla en el piso por la falta de aire -Esta me la pagaras!- mete su mano atrás de sus pantalones y saca un fuete dándole un buen golpe en la pierna al soldado.

-¡AHU! ¿De dónde sacaste eso mujer?- dice el soldado cayendo sobre su rodilla

-No me subestimes inútil...- habla la capitana poniendo la punta del fuete bajo el mentón del soldado -Aléjate de mí o la próxima va en tu maldita cara- se aleja y se recarga en la pared viendo a su enemigo.

-Tú no me subestimes a mi cara pálida- corre agachado a la oficial la toma de la cintura con el hombro en su estomago y la arroja contra el piso con el encima y empieza a registrarla otra vez -¡DAME MI CUCHILLO!-

-Te lo advertí!- estampa el fuete en la mejilla del soldado, este la suelta y ella le da una patada mientras esta en el suelo, el soldado resiste el fuerte dolor y la vuelve a derribar rápidamente -Algún día tienes que dormir- se levanta y camina a la salida.

-Lo mismo digo invasor..- va al final de la cueva y se sienta para recargar su espalda contra la pared, luego se cruza de brazos con el fuete en mano.

Unas horas habían pasado y ninguno se había movido o hablado, el silencio era sepulcral hasta que el ruido de un estomago los puso alerta, el indio estaba tallando la rama con una piedra afilada, pero se detiene al escuchar el estomago de la oficial. Sin expresión alguna se levanta, sale de la cueva, después entra de nuevo con una gran pierna de alce ahumada, la deja caer delante de la oficial -Espero te guste el alce- corta un pedazo con la roca y vuelve a su lugar mientras lo masticaba.

La oficial voltea a otro lado indignada sin moverse de su lugar, pasa otra hora y singue sin tocar el alimento aunque su estomago la delata varias veces.

-Si no comes no tendrás fuerzas- rompe el silencio el soldado mientras tallaba la rama

-¿Eso te daría mucho gusto verdad?- contesta fríamente la rubia

-Como te dije- dice sin voltea a verla -No vale la pena matar a quien no puede defenderse- se voltea a verla -Si quisiera matarte no esperaría que estuvieras dedil, te habría matado cuando te cubrías tus...- se pone rojo y sigue tallando -Ya sabes…..-

La alemana alza una ceja, parece que después de todo el invasor tenía un punto débil, debía usar eso para lograr acabar con el invasor, la pregunta era ¿cómo?, su estomago la distrajo de nuevo suspiro con fastidio antes de tomar la carne frente a ella y morderla como si de un animal salvaje se tratara.

-Espero te guste, con la piel de ese mismo animal con cubrimos anoche y lo ahumé con la ayuda del fuego de las explosiones- la chica tragaba un pedazo grande y mientras mordía otro contesto -nof memf intefmrefa….- cuando se percato que el soldado le daba constante mente la espalda fue cuando se le ocurrió un buen plan, sonrió con malicia.

Horas después las miradas esquivas de ambos se vieron interrumpidas por una explosión que sacudió toda la montaña -¡Tranquila, esta montaña es roca solida, esta cueva es lo más seguro que hay en todo el bosque!- decía el indígena jalando su casco contra su cabeza.

Era obvio que a ella esas cosas le daban igual, creció entre esos ruidos no le teme a nada, pero para poner en marcha su plan debía actuar un poco, puso sus manos en el rostro con gesto preocupado -Esa explosión se escucho muy cerca!- corre hacia la entrada donde estaba el soldado sentado y lo abraza poniendo la cara de este entro los pechos de ella -Espero que tengas razón en que esto resista!- hablaba como dama en apuros, tenía ganas de morderse la lengua hasta morir desangrada.

Al indio le salía humo por las orejas y casi se orinaba del miedo al tener la cabeza clavada entre los senos de la oficial -Dah... tra... tranquila, no pasa nada- decía con voz ahogada por la presión, se saca el casco y se lo pone en la cabeza a la rubia –Esto te servirá-

La capitana se felicita mentalmente, eso sería más fácil de lo que pensó, pero aun necesitaba ponerlo más de nervioso -No eres tan malo después de todo- dice mientras lo separa del abrazo -Pero me sentiré más segura de este modo- se sienta sobre las piernas del moreno sugestivamente. Ahora sí que temía el soldado que lo dieran de baja por traición, por confraternizar con el enemigo... y por lo que creía se avecinaba -¿Qué... que haces?, co... compórtese según su rango oficial- la capitana estaba que se retorcía de risa en su interior, solo un movimiento mas y podría proceder con el plan.

-Ooh vamos...no hago nada malo...solo busco protección de un fuerte soltado- decía mientras se giraba ponía sus brazos en el cuello del soldado y enredada sus piernas en la cintura de este.

Sin poder evitarlo la virilidad del soldado respondía ante los encantos de la oficial mientras este se negaba a abrazarla o hacer cualquier otra cosa que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera -Eh... ese es el pro... problema, buscar protección en el e... enemigo- sentía los pechos de la oficial contra sus pectorales haciendo que casi se ahogaba por la presión que le subía del cuello.

La rubia lo veía con cara inocente mientras bajaba sus manos por el pecho del soldado –Bueno...hay un dicho que dice...- se pega mas al soldado haciendo presión con su pecho -Mantén a tus amigos cerca..- con sus manos abajo empieza a sacar de sus botas una cuerda -Y a tus enemigos más cerca...- dice mientras rosa sus labios contra los del soldado

El moreno cierra los ojos con fuerza, los abre de golpe mientras sonreía solo de un lado y se abalanza sobre la oficial dándole un muy apasionado beso en los labios -Pues estemos los más cerca que podamos mai fiurer…- la oficial grita mentalmente de enojo, ella jamás había planearlo besarle de verdad, solo tenía que distraerlo, suspiro para calmarse el plan aun no fallaba, ya lo haría pagar por el beso.

Ella lo empujo quedando ahora ella sobre el -Que rápido cambiaste de opinión- ella junta de nuevo sus labios sobre los del moreno, entre los besos lo muerde un poco, luego toma los brazos y se los estira hasta que quedaron arriba, mientras lo besaba lujuriosamente empieza atar sus muñecas, una vez terminada la tarea se separa de él y se sienta sobre su estomago.

-Lo siento invasor...pero esta noche no se te hará…JAJAJAJA!- dice con sarcasmo la capitana, se levanta y se queda justo en la entrada -Oh! Lo olvidaba- de la parte delantera de su pantalón saca el dichoso cuchillo -Creo que me lo quedare otro rato JAJAJAJA!- sale de la cueva perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¡HIJA DE...!- el soldado estaba todo rojo pero ya no sabía si era de vergüenza o de coraje, toma la piedra afilada con los dientes y empieza a cortar la soga -aldita ubia de ierda, esera e le onga as anos esima- corta la soga y se pone de pie con la piedra en la mano -¡Espera!- se dice a sí mismo al escuchar un silbido desde el cielo, entrecierra los ojos y se sienta al final de la cueva con los brazos extendidos -5... 4... 3... 2... 1...-

La capitana corría por el bosque con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios -JAJAJAJA que tonto! En verdad creyó que me interesaba!JAJAJA- cuando ya se encontraba a unos metros escucha un silbido en el cielo y se pone pálida, trata de cubrirse pero la explosión la lanza lejos, abre los ojos tosiendo para darse cuenta que unos brazos la tiene sujeta.

-Verdammt...-

-Ya me debes dos rubia- decía el soldado arrastrándola de los hombros a la cueva -¿Por qué no te dejo morir?, en fin cuando lleguemos a la cueva dame mi cuchillo-

-¿Qué cuchillo?- decía la rubia mientras miraba al frente con una sonrisa socarrona, el soldado la levanta, la abraza de la cintura y le dice en un suspiro -Ya sabes de que hablo...- mete las manos en el pantalón de la oficial -Este cuchillo- dice poniéndoselo en el cuello

-Que amargado- habla ella poniéndole la punta del fuete en la mejilla -¿Por qué no me matas y acabas con esta tontería? o mejor aun! Deja que te mate!-

El soldado frunce el ceño y camina al fondo de la cueva -Estoy empezando a pensar en eso- cuando el soldado le da la espalda, la capitana azota su fuete en las posaderas de este.

¡AHU!, ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!-

La chica pasa de largo al soldado mientras pone el fuete en su hombro -Si me vas a tener aquí atrapada acepta las consecuencias...- el soldado gruñe y dice mostrando los dientes -Me gustaría una cabellera rubia para llevar a la reservación- sigue caminando a la cueva detrás de la oficial.

Llegando al final de la cueva, la capitana agarra su arma con los dientes, se sienta y se quita las botas, luego desabrocha su pantalón y se lo baja de un movimiento quedando solo en bragas.

El soldado se queda mirando con la cabeza ladeada como se bajaba los pantalones con las rodillas rectas, al girarse la oficial este mira a otro lado, estira los brazos hacia atrás mostrando toda su musculatura de la espalda, se quita las botas los calcetines para acostarse en el piso con los brazos a manera de almohada.

La oficial mira ese cuerpo marcado unos segundos antes voltearse y hacerle un desprecio, se inca en el frió suelo para doblar el pantalón en forma de almohada, se acuesta de lado con los brazos cruzados agarrando fuertemente el fuete, necesitaba dormir un poco para tener energías y así seguir con sus planes de escape y venganza contra ese idiota de buen cuerpo, no tardo mucho en caer dormida.

El soldado al darse cuenta que la oficial temblaba de frio en sus sueños (extraño viniendo de alguien en si frio) se levanta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y pone la piel de alce sobre ella, se regresa a su lugar luego se acuesta en el piso -¿Algo más extraño podría pasar?- entrecierra los ojos y ve un enorme lobo transparente de color blanco con plumas de águila en la cabeza sentado viendo afuera de la cueva, el soldado abre los ojos y se sienta de golpe para no encontrar nada -Creo que me si me golpeé muy duro-

A la mañana siguiente el soldado no sentía haber pasado frió, se da cuenta que la piel esta sobre de él, pero su cuerpo está más pesado, al destaparse ve a la capitana acurrucada junto a su cuerpo con la cabeza en su estomago. Al notar eso se queda conmovido por el dulce rostro de la rubia mientras dormía -Es tan linda cuando cierra la #$%&%$ boca- dicho esto se agacha para quedar a la altura y se abraza de la oficial inconscientemente para seguir durmiendo, al entrecerrar los ojos para dormir ve una pequeña unicornio de piel celeste y crin rubia viendo hacia afuera de la cueva -Rayos que me golpe fuerte…-

(…..)

La rubia se empieza a mover entre sueños, de repente se sienta sus ojos están medio abiertos, se gira y se sienta sobre el estomago del soldado, lo toma de las mejillas y lo besa de un modo agresivo -Den...- la chica vuelve a caer rendida sobre el cuerpo del indígena, era claro que es sonámbula y parecía soñar con alguien.

Al ser despertado de tal manera el soldado solo se quedo ahí paralizado mirando al techo con la rubia sobre él -Den es un sujeto afortunado- el jamás pensó que la rubia fuera tan tosca para dormir, se movía a cada rato pasando en cima del pobre cada vez que podía, media hora después la capitana estaba en diagonal con los pies sobre el rostro del chico.

-De cuerdo…. ya me arte- el moreno se levanta y se acuesta donde estaba la oficial en primer lugar -Si no le hubiese dado carne tal vez estaría mas cansada y no se movería así- dicho esto cierra los ojos y duerme tapándose solo con los brazos.

La capitana se despierta un rato despues y se arrodilla sobándose los ojos, no recuerda nada de lo que hizo obviamente solo le extraña que este en otro lugar durmiendo, ve al soldado al otro lado de la cueva, rueda los ojos y se levanta para tapándolo con la piel - No eres tan mal parecido...cuando no me molestas...- camina hacia la entrada donde se estira, solo lleva puesta la camisa a medio abotonar y sus pantis -¿Me pregunto si habrá un río por aquí?- sale de la cueva viendo constantemente al cielo.

El soldado se despierta asustado, se revisa bajo la piel de alce y saca su cuchillo frente a su cara dando un suspiro de alivio, al levantar la mirada se da cuenta que la oficial no estaba -¡Rayos! ¿Por qué insisto en salvarla?- se levanta y camina a la salida. Una vez afuera mira hacia abajo con una rodilla en el piso -Huellas frescas….. va sin sus botas y esta desarmada, no lleva mucho peso y camina lento- paga la oreja al piso -Te encontré!- caminando con tranquilidad va donde el rastro lo guiaba a la oficial.

Por suerte la rubia encuentra un lago no muy alejado de la cueva, desde que salió de la base no había podido asearse y ya le molestaba eso, sin pensarlo mucho se quito la rasgada playera, sus pantis y desamarro su cabello para meterse al lago, estaba muy frio pero no tardo en acostumbrarse, se hundió por completo para mojar su cabello.

El soldado siguió las huellas hasta un arbusto, desde ahí se podía ver un hermoso lago donde desaparecía el rastro –Demonios!- pero al percatarse que la ropa de la oficial está junto a sus huellas levanto la mirada al lago y ahí se encontró con lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto, a la rubia oficial alemana lanzando su cabello hacia atrás de un movimiento mientras la luz del sol la reflejaba haciéndola brillar como si estuviera cubierta en diamantes.

La capitana pasaba sus manos por su cabello para quitar el excedente de agua, frotaba la cristalina agua contra su piel, el lago era lo suficientemente hondo para cubrirla hasta la mitad del pecho, no tardo mucho para salir quedando de frente al soldado sin darse cuenta.

El soldado se encontraba oculto tras unos arbustos, había sido testigo de todo, aprovechando su cautela llego de nuevo hasta la cueva donde se hiso el dormido en la misma posición donde estaba.

Cinco minutos después regreso la capitana aun con agua escurriendo de su cabello, vio al soldado dormido y en sus labios se formaron una risa malévola, se queda parada junto a él junta su largo cabello para escurrirle el agua que aún queda sobre la cara del aparentemente dormido chico.

El indio "despierta" y se levanta con furia –OYE! ¿Cuál es tu...?- se queda cayado al recordar la enorme belleza que esa mujer le proporciono –Da!... olvídalo- se vuelve a acostar. La capitana queda en total shock, el soldado no había peleado con ella, ni siquiera la amenazo o algo, ¿qué había pasado?, trataría de retarlo de nuevo -JA! Soldado inútil! Eres una desgracia para tu torpe tropa...salí de este mugrero sin que te dieras cuenta, pero como deje mis pantalones tuve que regresar-

-Ok- contesta sin siquiera levantar la cabeza perdido en el hermoso recuerdo.

La rubia se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿dónde estaba el soldado peleonero? no es que le gustara es pero estaba muy extraño, ya era hora de dejar los juegos y ver que ocurría, toma al soldado del cuello y lo azota contra la pared -¿Qué demonios te pasa contigo?-

Este la ve con cara de poker, lentamente levanta la mano pasándola delicadamente por el rostro de la oficial -Lo que daría por haberte conocido antes de la guerra- ella lo suelta y se aleja asustada -Te ...¿te has dado duro en la cabeza o qué?-

-Eso creí en el principio- se acerca lentamente a ella -¿Quién era Den?-

La capitana retrocede otro paso completamente roja, lo había hecho de nuevo, hablar entre sueños -No tengo por qué contestarte eso...- dice un poco nerviosa por la nueva actitud del soldado.

-¿A que le temes?- dice el indígena deteniéndose con las manos abiertas

-¿Yo temerle a algo? JAJAJA no me hagas reír- ella desviando la mirada

-Entones respóndeme- habla de nuevo el soldado tono relajado caminado hacia ella, la chica choca con la pared de la cueva viéndose atrapada y suspira pesadamente -Den...Denmaku...el hijo de un general...eso es todo lo que te diré- por alguna razón el corazón de la capitana latía muy rápido, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con esa actitud tan rara del soldado?

El soldado mira al piso -También tengo en alguien en quien pensar, alguien a quien no he visto hace tiempo... su nombre es Jack- la capitana levanta una ceja-¿ Jack? Eso no suena a nombre de mujer…- aun con la mirada en el piso dice el chico con tristeza -No, es que no es una mujer- levanta la mirada a los ojos de la general -Es mi hijo-

La capitana no se esperaba eso, por primera vez se relajo frente al soldado -No tenía idea que tu...bueno que fueras padre...- se rasca la cabeza- Te ves tan...tan...virginal…- el soldado da una leve sonoriza -Técnicamente lo soy, lo encontré cuando estaba caminando por una ciudad cercana... escuche ruido en un basurero y ahí lo vi (suspiro) nunca lo quitare de mi corazón- pasa la mano por su cuchillo acariciándolo con ternura -Y nunca lo intentare- la capitana se sentía confundida con el relato -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- vuelve a verla con la misma sonrisa -Es que él es parte de mi y nunca dejara de serlo a pesar de no tener relación sanguina, es adoptado lo sé- se pone una mano en el pecho -Pero es mi hijo, siempre lo será y yo siempre seré su padre-

La chica se deja caer en el suelo suspirando cansada, luego mira hacia arriba al soldado -Denmaku...bueno...-se pone roja- Para ser la única persona que me ha gustado...fue un fracaso...- se lleva la mano a la frente- Fui una tonta...las cosas deben corresponder de los dos lados...y aun así...sigue el capricho -la capitana hablaba con voz sombría -supongo que ahora te parezco patética- ella empieza a reír de modo extraño -Todo mi poder, mi fuerza, mi rango...los hombres me temen...y el único que quise jamás supo que existo...solo soy una capitana mas...-

El moreno se sienta en posición india frente a la capitana -¿Qué es lo que querías?- la chica destapo su cara -¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Porque lo querías?, ¿Que hubo en él que te atrapo?-

Ella gira la cara inflando una mejilla -Te vas burlar y entonces tendré que matarte-

El soldado toma el mentón de la rubia y la voltea a él -No me burlare- baja la mano -Por favor continua- la chica se muerde los labios nerviosa mientras se pone roja -Mas te vale...a pesar de ser hijo del general...es el peor soldado que jamás existiese, rebelde, desordenado, desobligado...pero...-baja la vista- Tiene una sonrisa que te contagia y no le teme a nada…es fuerte y osado...pero...a pesar de que trate de acercarme a él...solo me veía como su capitana… ni mi nombre sabia...-

-¿Y qué paso con él?- pregunta con cuidado de no ofenderla, pero clara mente se veía el enojo en la cara de la chica -Ese desgraciado se escapo un día con una sirvienta húngara...solo tenía un mes de conocerla! Yo pase años para hacer que me notara ¿para eso?!- se había puesto de pie mientras gritaba enojada, el se levanta junto con la rubia -Tranquila, ese idiota no sabía que tenía en frente- le pone una mano en el hombro -Ten por seguro que no era ni la mitad de bella ni agraciada que tu- la suelta y se voltea rojo -Digo, de seguro era un idiota-

La capitana se calma y sus mejillas se tornan de un rojo muy diferente ¿el la había elogiado? -(suspiro) Sea como sea...ahora me dirás que te pasa...has estado muy raro desde que te desperté...-

¿Qué me pasa?, se preguntaba el mismo soldado, al ver dentro de él solo se encuentra con una imagen, la hermosa silueta de la oficial enemiga en el rio, era lo que el temía, al levantar la cabeza a los ojos vacios de la rubia lo aseguro, se había enamorado de ella -Yo... yo... (suspiro) no es nada- dice para terminar con una leve sonrisa.

Ella dio un largo suspiro, camino a donde estaba su pantalón y sus botas, ahí recogió algo, volvió con la misma calma y azoto su fuete de nuevo sobre las posaderas del soldado -¿Crees que soy tonta?! Soy capitana que no se te olvide insecto y detecto las mentiras a kilómetros-

El se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa de claro chiste mientras fruncía el ceño -¡No me harás hablar!- ella puso su arma en la barbilla del soldado -No me tientes...hablas por las buenas o por las malas...-

El moreno acerca lentamente el rostro hasta centímetros de la oficial y con la misma sonrisa habla con una voz seductora –Que sea... por las malas-

Por un segundo la oficial sintió que se le trabaron las palabras, pero se recupero de inmediato y frunció el ceño -Te lo advertí...- rápidamente tomo al indio por el cuello con su brazo, usando sus piernas logro que este perdiera el equilibrio, lo derribo quedando en cima de este, se sentó en su estomago mientras con el fuete le daba pequeños golpes en la mejilla -¿Donde será el primer lugar que te golpee para que hables?...-

El apache ni se cubría ante los golpes de la oficial, solo se quedaba ahí disfrutando cada contacto de la oficial que estaba sentada en su estomago para verla con ojos calmados como su voz -Donde quieras….- ¡golpéame, maltrátame! Gritaba en su mente al ver a la oficial que se veía tan sensual con ese fuete.

Cada momento que pasaba, la rubia se sacaba mas de onda con la nueva actitud del soldado, sentía algo raro con esa mirada que le tenia sobre de ella, ella le dio un golpe en la mejilla, el no reacción, volvió a golpearlo en el pecho, de nuevo nada, ¿Por qué la veía de ese modo? se puso nerviosa -¿Qué pasa contigo?!¿Por qué me ves así? - sus mejillas estaban rojas

-(suspiro) ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías y hacemos lo obvio de una vez?-

La chica lo ve con los ojos muy abiertos, deja caer su fuete a un lado y le propina una bofetada el soldado, se pone de pie para sale de la cueva sin decir nada.

-Demonios!- grita el soldado y se sienta -Soy mejor abriendo cuellos que hablando con chicas- baja la cabeza con tristeza -Tal vez por eso nadie quiso ir conmigo a la graduación- se levanta y se dispone a seguirla -Creo que en verdad fui un tonto- se detiene de golpe -¡Espera! ¿Cómo supo a lo que me rafia?- se rasca el mentón -Yo solo quería besarla y decirle que la amaba- dicho esto sigue caminando.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de momento.**_

_**Sigan leyendo "Amor frio" y "Fluttershy y el apache" para conocer un poco mas de los protagonista.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews con lo que gusten :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

La capitana iba con la cara que se le caía de vergüenza, avanzaba con pasos amplios por el bosque, ciertamente no había entendido nada de lo que dijo el soldado pero el modo que lo dijo y como la miraba sus nervios no aguantaron mas y entro en pánico, su corazón latía salvajemente ¿Qué le hacía sentir ese rebelde? se agarro la cabeza desesperada, eso estaba muy mal.

-OYE Noru!- le dice el apache a la rubia agachado sobre una rama sobre la cabeza de la oficial, tomando la rama con ambas manos se voltea de cabeza a centímetros del rostro de la capitana -Lamento si dije algo fuera de lugar, pero te aseguro que no quise decir nada para querer ofenderte-

-AAAAAAAH! -la capitana estaba tan nerviosa que nunca sintió aproximarse al soldado, se fue de espaldas terminando en el suelo -Yo...yo...- no sabía ni que decir, las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control, en la academia no les enseñan a sentir.

El soldado se bajo del árbol y camino lentamente a la capitana con los brazos abiertos -Se que no actué bien por lo agitado que fue nuestro encuentro- se arrodilla a un lado de la oficial y la toma de los hombros -Pero quiero antes de morir, ya sea por una bala enemiga o por un pelotón de fusilamiento debido a traición por confraternizar con el enemigo, quiero hacer esto y luego puedes golpearme e irte de mi vida para siempre- dicho esto le da un apasionado beso mientras acariciaba su rostro con las manos.

La capitana tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ese soldado le estaba dando su primer beso, ¿qué tan patético es eso? (bueno que de hecho ya se lo había dado cuando lo amarro de las muñecas) en su mente corrían mil ideas que trataban de volverla a la razón, que estaba mal, que era el enemigo, que ella...estaba por cometer traición a su país, al demonio con eso! el soldado sabia besar, paso sus brazos por el cuello del soldado y lo abrazo acariciando su nuca.

El hermoso cuadro que se dibujaba con el soldado estadounidense de raza indígena y la oficial fascista besándose entre un bosque con la luz del sol adornando la bella escena lo convirtió de inmediato en una imagen digna para un museo. La capitana se separa del soldado sonrojada y recobrando el aire que había perdido -Sabes...que esto...esta...muy…muy mal...- el soldado estaba jadeando y algo intimidado de su propio actuar -Deberíamos ir a la cueva-

-Tienes razón- ella se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hacia la cueva detrás del soldado -Y lo digo porque ¡ya escucho las bombas!- ambos salen corriendo a la cueva, pero su llegada fue muy lejana a las bombas, el soldado llega a la cueva y respira a fondo -Hogar dulce refugio para que no nos despedacen las bombas- se voltea a la oficial -¿No lo crees?-

-Si…supongo que si…- esta estaba viendo hacia afuera como explotaba todo completamente quieta, aunque sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas, el soldado se acuesta en el suelo sobre la piel de alce y le extiendo la mano a la oficial -¿Me acompañas?- esta se gira y ve al soldado sobre aquella piel, la visión que le ofrecía le estremeció la piel y el sonrojo aumento a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo, no sabía si lo hacía inconscientemente pero fue donde el moreno y se incoó en el suelo junto a él -¿Sabes que pronto dejaran de bombardear verdad?- puso su mano sobre la mejilla del soldado, este se levanta y la abraza acostándola sobre su pecho al tirarse de espalda sobre la piel -Cuando eso pase pensemos que debemos hacer- la acurruca mas junto a él y acaricia su rostro con el suyo -Mientras tanto este es nuestro paraíso, tuyo y mío-

La chica se queda sin aliento, rápidamente se levanta apoyándose sobre sus brazos -¿Tu...tu y yo...?Eso quiere decir que...tu..tu..tú me...- la capitana se puso roja hasta las orejas, el moreno la toma de las mejillas y dice en un suspiro viéndola a los ojos -Te amo Noru, te amo- dicho eso se deja caer con brazos abiertos al suelo -Aquí estoy, he dicho y hecho lo que quería, ¿ahora qué harás?- cierra los ojos lentamente de pronto siente que algo húmedo caer en su cara, abre los ojos y ve a la capitana llorando -Tu...tu...gran idiota!- la chica atrapa los labios del soldado en un beso profundo, el correspondió el beso pero sin levantar los brazos, si se iba a hacer o decir algo tenia que ser ella quien lo hiciera o dijese, pues era quien mas necesitaba abrir su corazón en ese momento.

La chica lo besaba pero se percato de que el soldado no se movía, ¿acaso no le gustaba el beso? se separo de él algo preocupada y lo vio a los ojos -Acaso..- desvía la mirada avergonzada- ¿Lo hago mal?...- el acaricia su mejilla con los dedos -Eres la primera persona que me besa, pero estoy seguro que lo haces genial, es solo que como dije, ya he dicho y hecho lo que quería- pasa un dedo por los labios de la rubia -Ahora te toca a ti expresarte libremente-

La rubia abraza por el cuello al moreno y se acurruca en su pecho -También eres el primero que me besa- su mirada se torna triste -Creo que con todo esto has olvidado lo que soy...soy una capitana alemana por ende...no sé cómo expresarme libremente...- el soldado la toma de las mejillas y la ve a los ojos seriamente -¿Qué sientes tu por mi?- la chica se sienta de nuevo en el estomago del moreno, se queda pensando un poco eso ¿por qué en la academia les borran todo forma de expresarse? suspiro para calmar sus nervios y hacer todo lo que iba en contra de su formación -Eres irritante, molesto, arrogante, una peste...- empieza acariciar las mejillas del soldado con sus manos -Pero me has salvado a pesar de ser tu enemiga, también me has ayudado y cuidado...tu...aceleras mi corazón...me...me…enamore...de ti...- tartamudeaba al hablar mientras sentía que su cara se iba a derretir por tan roja que estaba.

El moreno se le queda mirando con una gran sonrisa interna y con el corazón casi a reventar -¿Y qué harás con el amor que me tienes?- pregunta secamente

-No presiones idiota!- su cara enojada y sonrojada era adorable -Aun no lo sé...jamás pensé llegar hasta este punto...- el da una risa a sus adentros antes de acariciar la nuca de la oficial -Te amo tanto-

A la oficial le sale humo de las orejas ¿como podía decirlo tan fácilmente? Bueno ella haría un esfuerzo por él -Te..te...te...aaa..- la rubia sentía que se iba a desmayar de los nervios, el soldado la jala de la nuca y le susurra delicadamente al oído -...Dilo...-

Noru cierra los ojos sonrojada a más no poder, su cara estaba que ardía y le salía humo por las orejas- ...Te amo!- grita dejándolo salir todo, después pareció que su cabeza hizo corto circuito pues de verdad se desmayaba de los nervios.

El soldado se quedo ahí... con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiendo al cien, pues nunca había escuchado esas palabras de los labios de una chica, aun con la mirada en el techo empieza a acariciar la cabeza de la chica -Descansa, te lo ganaste-

(….)

No muy lejos de ahí algunos kilómetros, un grupo de soldados nazis empiezan a entrar al bosque, parecían ser comandado por una gran figura de autoridad, un soldado se acerca al hombre mayor.

-Mi coronel- hace un saludo militar -han cesado los bombardeos podemos empezar la búsqueda de la capitana...pero...dudo que siga con vida-

El viejo coronel simplemente arregla sus guantes y le dirige una mirada gélida al pobre soldado -No subestime a su capitana soldado...ah demostrado ser digna de su puesto- sube a un vehículo todo terreno que se adentra en el bosque.

Un escuadrón ingles veía a lo lejos el bosque del cual salía humo por el intenso bombardeo, un soldado se acerca al oído de su compañero -¿Crees que aquí encontremos algunos nazis?-

-¿Estás bromeando?, claro que encontraremos algunos alemanes, además recuerda lo que nos dijeron los franceses que venían de aquí, nos dieron la misión de rescatar al yankee que los salvo y traerlo vivo o muerto-

-Eso es cierto- apunta a una parte de la unidad –En todo caso tenemos al loco Jack- el soldado se voltea y ve a un hombre con un arco casi de su tamaño, un carcaj con flechas y una espada amarrada al cinto.

(…)

Mientras el coronel nazi descansaba revisando los mapas un soldado apareció con una gabardina entre las manos

-Coronel! Encontramos esto, no hay duda que es de la capitana y también esto...- le muestra el top rasgado durante la pelea con cuchillos, el viejo lo toma y con mirada seria se dirige al vehículo donde estaban varios perros, les da a oler la prenda –Ellos la encontrara mas fácil este viva o muerta..- los perros empieza a oler el aire para de momento a otro salir corriendo, el coronel y un grupo de soldados los siguen hasta llegar a la entrada una cueva algo escondida entre la espesura del lugar. Uno de los cabos entro en la cueva, pero este salió solo con una piel de alce en las manos mirando a su oficial con miedo.

(…)

-Como te digo, encontraremos refugio y ropa en una cabaña que esta fuera del bosque justo en tierra de nadie- le dice el indio a la capitana mientras ambos caminaban por la parte del bosque que ya fue quemada.

-Menos mal...no puedo andar con esta ropa rota toda la vida- decía ella esquivando algunas ramas rotas -Sabes...desde hace rato tengo una mala sensación...-

De regreso a la cueva, un grupo de soldados se llevaba inconsciente y golpeado al pobre cabo que había entrado en la cueva, mientras el coronel se cambiaba los guantes ensangrentados por unos limpios -Por lo que hayamos alguien tiene a la capitana...un alguien de las fuerzas aliadas sin duda…ah de ser muy bueno para capturarla...- chasqueo los dedos y un soldado apareció, le dio unas instrucciones al oído, el coronel volvió a su vehículo solo, ese hombre era conocido por su sangre fría y por ser gran estratega en batalla, ya tenía idea de donde podía haberse dirigido el su enemigo con la capitana prisionera.

(…)

La tropa de soldados británicos se internaron en el bosque con su oficial a cargo que tenía el arco en la mano apuntando una flecha delante -Sigan chicos, tarde o temprano aparecerá un sucio alemán al que matar- pero lo que no sabían era que los dos pelotones estaban por encontrarse mientras que los desaparecidos salieron por otra parte del bosque.

-Ahí esta!- dice el indígena señalando una cabaña en un bello prado a la oficial -Las ventanas están rotas y todas la plantas están muertas aparte de la hierba, supongo que está abandonada pero al menos encontraremos ropa-

-Eso espero...- la oficial pone cara maliciosa y empuja al soldado -Llegare primero bobo y me quedare con lo mejor! JAJAJA-

(…..)

En medio del bosque se empezaron a oír los ruidos de la batalla, los alemanes jamás pensaron que encontrarían una tropa de británicos, no tardaron en responder el fuego.

Los soldado estaban con el pecho en tierra disparando a todo lo que se movía, mientras sus oficiales estaban en una riña personal a un flanco de la batalla, un oficial nazi disparaba con la característica pistola alemana mientras que el arquero hacia honor a su titulo disparándole flechas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ambos pelotones se ocultaban detrás de arboles mientras corrían a través de lo quedaba del bosque intercambiando munición entre sí.

(…..)

La oficial llega primero a la cabaña abandonada, pero en el instante que entra la ventana es atravesada por el indio cayendo sobre ella derribando la sobre la cama -¡Rayos me ganaste!-

-¿Qué eres idiota o que te pasa?! Me pegaste un susto- dice la capitana mal humorada bajo el moreno, fue cuando el soldado se dio cuenta en la rasgada blusa de la oficial esta estaba semi abierta, el indio se para de golpe mirando a otro lado –Da!... lo siento, me... mejor encuentra algo de ropa-

La chica se incorpora en la cama, no entendiendo por que el soldado puso esa cara, pone su mano sobre el hombro de este -¿Te pasa algo? no me digas que te enfermaste bobo...-

Aun avergonzado contesta sin voltearse -So... solo busca ropa que yo haré lo mismo- se pone a caminar por la cabaña luego sube por una escalera al segundo piso. La capitana se encoje en hombros, aun debía aprender sobre relaciones, empezó a husmear por la planta baja buscando ropa, saco algunas cajas polvosas y cuando encontró algo que le quedaba a la medida no tardo en quedar solo en pantis para probárselo.

-Mira esto- dice el apache bajando por la espalera con dos fusiles en las manos -Encontré un par de enormes, hermosas y redondos, ¡da los siento!- dice volteándose cubriéndose los ojos.

La chica se voltea sonrojada y se cubre con sus manos sus pechos, pero al ver la reacción del moreno se le vino una idea malévola. Queriendo o no el soldado volvía a ver dónde estaba la capitana pero esta ya no estaba ahí, de pronto alguien lo abrazo por detrás en su espalda, sintió la presión de los enormes y suaves pechos de la chica -¿Se te perdió algo?- le susurro divertida al oído.

Al soldado le corrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda -¿¡Oye que haces!?-

-Solo te abrazo...¿está mal? digo me gustas..y eso- decía mientras hacía mas presión con sus pechos.

El soldado hace la misma expresión cuando a alguien le meten hielo en la espalda a través de la camisa y se separa de la chica -Es... está bien también te... te quiero, solo ponte algo ¿quieres?- decía cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. El soldado pudo escuchar la risita traviesa de la chica -Está bien..- luego escucho los pasos de la chica por la habitación -Ya puedes ver- cuando se destapo los ojos ella traía un vestido azul de tirantes - Es lo único que encontré de mi talla-

-Te ves hermosa- se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente -¿Qué me quedara a mi?- la toma por la cintura y la apega a la suya -¿Encontraste algo para mi querida?-

La capitana le señala una caja sin despegarse de el -Ahí en esa caja, pero no se tu gusto en ropa de civil- apoya su frente sobre el pecho del moreno -Caminare por el lugar en lo que te cambias...no me alejare te lo prometo..- le regala un beso en los labios

El apache responde el beso y antes que se valla la aprieta más a su cuerpo -¿Porque no solo dormimos esta noche? hace tiempo que no tenemos cama en la que hacerlo... dormir quiero decir-

-Yo jamás dije que nos íbamos a ir...solo te dije que veré el lugar...sigo siendo capitana torpe necesito explorar el lugar- pasa sus manos por el pecho del moreno.

-Está bien ve- le susurra al oído -Te estaré esperando...-

-No me va a pasar nada...soy una chica fuerte...tú no has podido conmigo jajaja!- le regala un beso en la mejilla y se aleja hacia la puerta, antes de salir le guiña un ojo.

Cuando la capitana salió del lugar, se trepo en el árbol mas cercano para ver la zona, no la reconocía y tampoco se veía algún pueblo próximo, para ella mejor no toparse con nadie ahora y mas por la traición contra su país que estaba cometiendo.

Al bajar del árbol una voz la llamo por detrás -Se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido capitana Noruue- la chica se gira y se encuentra cara a cara con el viejo coronel, se pone pálida de inmediato -Co...Coronel...¿qué hace aquí?-

-Viendo cómo te diviertes con el enemigo...pensé que eras digna a tu rango y leal a tu país...no podía esperar más de una mujer...- la toma del brazo doblándoselo -Capitana tendrá que acompañarme a la base...es demasiado valiosa para matarla pero merece un buen castigo- la golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y se la lleva al vehículo que estaba cerca

El soldado dentro del lugar empezaba a impacientarse de que la rubia no regresaba, sale con las ropas que encontró mirando que pasaba, pero delante de él solo alcanza a ver a su amor inconsciente siendo llevada en un vehículo que le echo polvo en la cara al soldado -¡NORU!- grita antes de ponerse a correr, el vehículo se alejaba mas y mas en territorio enemigo hasta perderse de la vista del indio que solo siguió corriendo.

De repente un montón de soldados salieron de los arbustos y le apuntaron con sus armas haciendo que levantara los brazos asustado -Miren lo que nos encontramos- abre los ojos para encontrarse son lo que creyó era la visión de un ancestro con arco, espada y una pipa en la boca -Bajen las armas, este chico es mas hombre que cualquiera de ustedes, que a su lado son una banda de maricones- se voltea al soldado -Nombre y rango chico-

Da el saludo militar -¡Señor!, Guerrero Salvaje, soldado raso de paracaidismo de los Estados Unidos, ¡Señor!-

-Así que tu eres el supuesto apache eh, ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?-

-Señor, tengo que rescatar a alguien que secuestro el enemigo, señor-

-¿Secuestrado?, ¿de quién se trata soldado?-

-Es una... francesa, sí señor, una francesa-

El oficial se rasca el mentón -Pues vamos por tu chica- se voltea a un soldado -Que le den ropa decente y un arma-

(…..)

Dentro de la base alemana la joven capitana aun con el vestido azul estaba amarrada de las muñecas y colgada del techo dentro de una celda que destinaban para algunos prisioneros, de entre las sombras surgió el viejo coronel acompañado de otros dos soldados.

El coronel se sentó en una silla frente a la chica -Comprenderá capitana que esto es por su bien, debido a su limpio historial seré indulgente con usted...con 20 latigazos bastara-

La cara de la rubia se lleno de horror al escuchar esas palabras, por más que forcejeaba no lograba nada. Uno de los soldados se coloco detrás de la chica -Puede proceder cabo...yo llevare la cuenta- aquella base se lleno de gritos de agonía.

Dos soldados hacían perímetro en las murallas de la base, se voltearon al escuchar los gritos hasta que se detuvieron -¿Crees que ya este muerta?-

-Yo que sé, además...- en ese momento su cabeza es atravesada por una flecha y cae del muro

-¿Qué demo...?- le pasa lo mismo al otro soldado.

El apache y el loco Jack caen sobre los cadáveres -Vamos chico, tu rescata a los prisioneros mientras yo abro la puerta-

-Como quiera señor pero trate de ser sutil-

El oficial desenfunda una enorme espada -¿Sutil?, JA! se nota que no me conoces- en ese momento sale corriendo y gritando contra los guardias en la puerta. El apache no pierde un segundo y sale disparado con el fusil en las manos saltando sobre los camiones hasta entrar en la base rompiendo una ventana disparándoles a todos los que alcanzaba a ver.

Mientras tanto en las celdas los soldados se retiraban luego de terminar de aplicar el tortuoso castigo, el coronel se acerco a la rubia que tenía la cabeza agachada mientras sus cabellos la cubrían.

-Pasara aquí la noche capitana, si está viva en la mañana poda volver a sus actividades en otra base, espero que aprendiera su lección..-

Sin decir mas salió de la salda dejando a la chica sola, esta empezó a derramar lagrimas, su espalda aun sangraba y parte del vestido estaba desgarrado, su mente la lleva hasta la imagen del moreno el recordar su sonrisa, él como la veía, como se sonrojaba solo la hacía llorar con más fuerza.

El coronel iba de salida cuando un soldado llego corriendo a él -Coronel señor! Estamos siendo atacados!-

-¿QUEEÉ?- el viejo alemán salió corriendo junto con el soldado, cuando se asomaron por la ventana rota encontraron a sus hombres siendo rápidamente superados por las tropas inglesas que entraban por la puerta abierta con los cuerpos de los vigías cortados a la mitad al lado de esta.

Detrás del oficial se escucha silbar el viento en una decima de segundo para ser seguido por el sonido de la cabeza del soldado a su lado siendo atravesada con todo y casco por una flecha, al voltearse se encuentra con el oficial británico apuntándole con una flecha en el arco.

-Hola sucia rata, ¿me recuerdas?-

(…)

El indio corría por las celdas disparándoles a los candados y dejando salir a los prisioneros de guerra, pero dentro de ninguna estaba Noru. Empezaba a temer lo peor cuando justo en la última puerta entra y se encuentra a su amada colgando de las cadenas con la espalda sangrando -¡NORU!- da un tiro a las cadenas rompiéndolas, atrapando a la chica con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya se encontraba -¿Estás bien?, por favor no me dejes- la chica no contestaba, estaba inerte en los brazos del apache quien empezaba a derramar lágrimas que caían en el rostro de la rubia –Por favor Noru no me dejes, por favor quiero que seas la madre de mi hijo, quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero que peleemos codo a codo en cada guerra que deba pelearse, pero por favor, por favor- apega su cara al cuello de su amada -Por favor no me dejes-

De repente el soldado siente que algo lo toma del brazo, la chica apena abre los ojos y habla muy bajo -Te...tardaste...bobo...- con la poca fuerza que tiene rodea al moreno con sus brazos.

-Tranquila querida, ya estoy aquí- con cuidado la levanta con los brazos y camina lentamente a la salida, entre mas se acercaban a la luz mas se escuchaban gritos, pero al salir son deslumbrados por el sol, se encuentran con todo el pelotón ingles junto con los prisioneros en el patio gritando de alegría levantando al loco Jack que tenía la cabeza del coronel en su mano mientras lo lanzaban al aire sus soldados -Creo que ya termino esta pelea mi amada-

Ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro del moreno viendo la cabeza de su ex-coronel -Espero que aprendiera la lección coronel..- mira al soldado con ojos cansado pero sonriendo -Creo que ya no tengo a donde ir...¿qué vas hacer con esta desertora?-

La mira con una sonrisa -Decirle a inteligencia que hay una oficial alemana dispuesta a entregar información si me prometen que se le dan nuevo nombre, identidad y la ponen en programa de protección a los informantes- la rubia cierra los ojos mientras le gana el cansancio-Por mi está bien...si aun me dejas estar contigo-

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo, el siguiente es el ultimo.**_

_**Sigan leyendo "Amor frio" y "Fluttershy y el apache" para conocer un poco mas de los protagonista.**_

_**Espero sus reviews! **_


End file.
